My Lovely Hoobae
by baekvocal
Summary: Hanya karena sebuah mimpi aneh yang Baekhyun alami, ia malah benar-benar menyukai hoobaenya—Taehyung. Mimpi aneh seperti apakah itu? Akankah mimpi aneh itu menjadi kenyataan? Stay tuned! (EXO x BTS Fiction: ChanBaek/BaekYeol/VBaek)
1. Chapter 1

Cast: EXO's Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Kim Junmyeon, BTS' Kim Taehyung

Disclaimer: Everyone in this fic belongs to their parents/God and this fiction belongs to me.

Warning: Yaoi / BL / BoyxBoy (If you don't like then don't read).

* * *

**Author POV**

"_Nghhhh...fastershhh..."_

"_You're so tight, hyung..uhhh..."_

"_Yahhh..disituuu..aku...mau..keluarnghhh"_

"_Kita keluarkan bersama-sama hyung...akhhh..nghh"_

**Crot**

**Beep beep**

**Brak**

Seorang namja berperawakan mungil nan manis terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya dengan posisi tak elit karena suara alarm yang berada tepat disampingnya itu telah menghancurkan mimpi aneh yang baru saja ia alami. Wajah cantik bak malaikat beserta tubuh mungilnya sukses mendarat tepat dikerasnya lantai, ia meringis kesakitan sembari mengusap-ngusap bagian-bagian yang dirasa sakit.

"Ugh, seharusnya kutempatkan matras dilantai agar aku tak berakhiran seperti ini" gerutunya asal-asalan dipagi hari, tangan kanannya yang ia gunakan untuk mengusap-ngusap lutut beralih menuju wajah cantiknya lalu melakukan hal yang sama. Sementara tangan kiri yang sedari tadi menganggur perlahan-lahan menyentuh bagian bawah perutnya. Ia merasakan ada hal yang aneh—basah.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" teriaknya heran dengan nada melengkingnya sambil terus memandang celananya yang terpenuhi cairan pekat berwarna putih.

Siapapun yang mendengar teriakan melengking namja cantik itu pasti pendengaran mereka akan terganggu—dokter spesialis telinga pun juga akan siaga menunggu. Dan benda-benda yang terbuat dari kaca akan pecah.

"Yak, Baekhyunnie! Pagi-pagi sudah ribut saja, cepat mandi lalu sarapan!" titah seorang yeoja paruh baya seraya melipat kedua tangannya melihat putra sulungnya masih terduduk atas dilantai.

"Ne, eomma. Aku akan segera mandi" balasnya sambil mengerucutkan bibir merah miliknya. Lalu ia pun beranjak dan menyambar handuk.

**Blam**

Namja mungil nan cantik bernama Baekhyun itu menutup pintu kamar mandi secara perlahan dan mulai menyenderkan punggungnya. Ia berpikir sejenak,_ "Tadi itu... mimpi apa?". _Setelah sekian menit lamanya ia berpikir, akhirnya ia membuka pijama berwarna biru muda bergambar pisang dan menghempaskannya pada keranjang cucian.

Baekhyun berjalan kearah wastafel dengan gugup dan mulai bercermin, pandangannya tak sengaja menangkap 'adik kecil' miliknya yang menggantung. Tiba-tiba pipinya merona merah dan mulai menjalar kearah telinga—ia membuang muka seraya memejamkan mata.

_"__Oh Tuhan, apa yang terjadi denganku?__" _batinnya kemudian mengalihkan kegiatan melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin menjadi membasuh wajah-baru-bangun-tidurnya.

Baekhyun meraih kran bath tub, sesaat sudah terisi penuh ia pun merendamkan tubuh mungilnya. Tatapan namja itu terkesan kosong dan hampa—seolah tak ada kehidupan lagi didalamnya dan kini pikirannya sudah menerawang jauh entah kemana.

Karena Baekhyun sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya, mari kita bicarakan asal usul namja cantik itu sejenak.  
Baekhyun, bernama asli Byun Baekhyun dilahirkan dikeluarga yang terbilang sangat cocok untuk dikatakan kaya raya. Karena appa-nya adalah salah satu dari CEO sukses di Seoul—memiliki perusahaan besar-besaran demi menyaingi perusahaan lain. Sedangkan eomma-nya tak kalah hebat dari appa, beliau juga mempunyai butik besar terkenal disekitaran jalan Myeongdong. Tak heran jika terkadang—ralat—sering artis-artis Korea Selatan datang berkunjung ke butik miliknya. Mengenai fisik namja bermarga Byun itu, he looks—ralat—he is very sweet dan kecantikan selalu terpancarkan diwajah bak malaikatnya meskipun dia adalah seorang namja.

Ya, Byun Baekhyun adalah seorang namja.

Tak ada yang bisa menyalahkan keluarga Byun—lebih tepatnya Mrs. Byun karena telah melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki menjadi pujaan atau bahkan incaran semua orang baik itu namja ataupun yeoja.

Dirinya sudah sangat lelah mendapat perlakuan kotor namja dan yeoja fanatik disekolahnya yang menggemari dirinya. Sering sekali mereka dengan iseng menyentuh bagian sensitif miliknya. Saat itu pernah terjadi ketika Baekhyun berjalan dikerumunan orang, ada yang sengaja menyentuh pantatnya, leher, dan tengkuknya. Awalnya ia merasa sangat risih namun waktu demi waktu ia sudah terbiasa. Telinganya semakin jengah dan terasa akan pecah setiap kali ada bisikan-bisikan setan yang menyapanya seperti,

"Hai cantik"

"Baekhyunnie kau tampak sexy"

"Baekhyun oppa please marry me and then fuck me"

"Baekhyun..."

"Baekhyun..."

Well, stop.

_**_My Lovely Hoobae_**_

"Tak biasanya kau mandi selama ini" kata eomma Baekhyun membuka percakapan diantara keluarga harmonis ini.

"Aku...sakit perut" balas Baekhyun berbohong sambil melakukan kegiatan sarapan. Pasalnya, jika ia berkata jujur pasti yeoja paruh baya itu akan membawa si manis Baekhyun ke seorang psikiater.

Membayangkannya saja Baekhyun sudah bergidik ngeri, terlebih lagi tentang mimpi aneh yang tadi ia alami.

"Eomma dan appa, aku berangkat sekolah dulu" Baekhyun telah menyelesaikan sarapan dan hendak bangkit dari duduknya, "Oh iya, bilang pada sopir bahwa aku naik bus kota saja"

"Tak perlu naik bus kota nanti kau bisa telat. Chanyeol akan menjemputmu jadi kalian bisa kesekolah bersama-sama" cegah appa sambil membantu sang istri memakaikan dasi kantor.

"Chanyeol lagi, Chanyeol lagi..." gumam Baekhyun pelan, takut jika kedua orang tuanya mendengar. Pasti mereka akan mengajukan beribu pertanyaan dan itu akan membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling akibat memikirkan alasan yang cocok agar mereka tak curiga.

Chanyeol, bernama asli Park Chanyeol. Dia adalah putra dari CEO Park Entertainment yang saat ini sedang bekerja sama perusahaan Byun Company—yang diurus appa Baekhyun. Jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa appa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah CEO dan mereka berhubungan baik dalam menjalin kerja sama perusahaan. Tentu hal itu adalah kesempatan emas bagi kedua belah pihak untuk menjodohkan putra-putra mereka. Chanyeol sangat gembira mendengar bahwa dirinya akan dijodohkan dengan putra dari CEO Byun Company yang terkenal akan kecantikan dan kemanisannya—namja ataupun yeoja dari berbagai kalangan pasti akan jatuh hati padanya. Usaha Chanyeol untuk mendekati Baekhyun jadi sangat mudah karena, Pertama; mereka satu sekolah bahkan satu kelas. Kedua; mereka tergabung dalam kelompok atau bisa dibilang geng terkenal di Victory High School. Geng ini hanya berisikan murid-murid pintar dari kalangan atas yang terbagi atas 6 anggota. Mereka adalah seperti yang sudah disebutkan tadi, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Adapula Kyungsoo, Jongin, Sehun, Junmyeon. Salah satu dari mereka tentunya memiliki seorang _leader. Leader-_nya adalah Junmyeon karena dia lahir duluan dari member lain, terlebih lagi dia lebih dewasa dan berwibawa untuk menjadi seorang _leader._

Setelah menunggu sekitar 5 menit, akhirnya Chanyeol datang menjemput sambil mengendarai mobil hitam mewahnya. Awalnya Baekhyun tak ingin berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Chanyeol tapi berhubung waktu yang sempit akhirnya ia terima saja.

Chanyeol dengan _gentle _membukakan pintu mobil untuk Baekhyun dan mempersilahkannya masuk.

"Lihat itu, appa. Chanyeol benar-benar anak yang sangat baik dan berwibawa! Kita tak salah memilih dirinya untuk dijadikan menantu" seru eomma Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol pada sang suami dari balik jendela.

Appa Baekhyun pun tersenyum bangga pada Chanyeol.

Diperjalanan menuju sekolah...

"Chanyeol-ah, aku baru saja mimpi aneh" tutur Baekhyun memandang namja berperawakan tinggi dan tampan disampingnya yang sedang terfokus pada jalanan.

"Mimpi aneh? Memangnya kamu mimpi apa?" tanya Chanyeol heran, kalau saja saat ini ia tak menyetir pasti ia akan memandangi wajah cantik nan manis Baekhyun.

"Entahlah tapi didalam mimpiku, aku melakukan hubungan intim dengan seseorang" balas Baekhyun gugup sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Hubungan...intim...? Maksudmu seks?" tanya Chanyeol—lagi. Hal itu semakin membuat Baekhyun malu bukan main, tiba-tiba semburat merah datang menghiasi wajah indahnya.

"Ne... orang itu adalah,"

"_Aku, Baekhyun. Tolong sebutkan bahwa orang yang ada dimimpimu itu adalah diriku_" batin namja tampan yang masih sibuk menyetir. Jika tadi Baekhyun gugup, kali ini giliran dirinya lah yang gugup. Ia terus-menerus berharap bahwa Baekhyun akan menyebutkan namanya tetapi kenyataan berkata lain.

"Aku tak ingat betul siapa dia, tapi sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya kemarin dikantin" lanjut Baekhyun.

"_What?_" batin Chanyeol bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh namja cantik disampingnya. Ia kesulitan untuk mencernanya.

"Ah! Kalau tidak salah dia itu murid kelas 2-A" tebak Baekhyun berusaha mengingat wajah seseorang yang ada didalam mimpi anehnya tadi.

Senyuman yang tadi Chanyeol kulum pun memudar bagaikan bunga mekar tiba-tiba menjadi layu karena kepedihan yang dirasakan. Hatinya bergerumuh dalam badai dan ia juga dapat merasakan ribuan bahkan jutaan pedang menggores kasar hati rapuhnya itu. Padahal ia sangat berharap bahwa orang yang ada didalam mimpi Baekhyun adalah dirinya tetapi malah orang lain. Chanyeol mengganti senyumannya menjadi senyuman pahit lalu membatin, "_Tenang saja Chanyeol, Itu kan hanya sebuah mimpi_".

Jujur, Baekhyun sama sekali tak menyukai atau sekedar memiliki perasaan pada Chanyeol. Karena itulah alasan Baekhyun agak ragu untuk pergi sekolah bersama namja tinggi nan tampan itu. Tidak hanya hal yang tadi disebutkan saja, Baekhyun merasa Chanyeol itu sangat _annoying _apalagi jika dia sudah mengikutinya kemana-mana atau bahkan menggoda. Sudah berulang kali Baekhhyun mengatakan bahwa dia tak menyukai Chanyeol tetapi Chanyeol tetap bersikeras untuk menggoda dan mendapatkan perhatian Baekhyun sampai namja cantik itu menerima cintanya. Kemanapun (dilingkungan sekolah) Baekhyun pergi pasti Chanyeol akan bersedia untuk mengikutinya sampai-sampai melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun atau mencium tangan atau bahkan mencium pipi didepan umum adalah hal rutinitas bagi seorang Park Chanyeol. Banyak murid-murid di Victory High School yang menaksir si tampan Park Chanyeol dan sebagiannya lagi banyak pula yang memperebutkan si cantik Baekhyun. Mereka iri melihat kedekatan 'idola' mereka masing-masing. Pernah juga terjadi suatu hal dimana seorang yeoja centil memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dengan nada iri pada Baekhyun, "Aku adalah Chanyeolie oppa biased. Yak! Bisa-bisanya kau menyia-nyiakan cinta Chanyeolie oppa! Jika aku jadi dirimu pasti aku sudah menerimanya dari awal". Baekhyun pada saat itu lebih memilih pergi berlalu tanpa menanggapinya dan alhasil yeoja centil itu mendecak kesal.

Akhirnya mereka pun sampai pada tujuan, yaitu Victory High School. Setelah memarkirkan mobil, Chanyeol membukakan pintu mobil miliknya dan berlari kecil membukakan satu untuk Baekhyun agar namja cantik itu bisa keluar. Seperti biasa, Chanyeol melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Baekhyun sepanjang perjalanan mereka menuju kelas 3-B—kelas mereka. Namja yang diperlakukan seperti itu didepan umum hanya bisa menghela napas pasrah. Toh, semua orang yang berada disekolah ini sudah mengetahui kedekatan dirinya dengan Chanyeol.

Pasangan ChanBaek itu bersama-sama melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk bergabung dengan anggota lain yang tengah berkumpul sambil bercakap-cakap.

"Pagi uri ChanBaek~" sambut Junmyeon, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Sehun bersamaan setelah menyadari kedatangan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Yak! Berhenti mengatakan kata-kata itu! Aku kan sudah bilang bahwa aku tak menyukai si tiang Park Chanyeol" keluh Baekhyun seraya mengerucutkan bibir merah _kissable_ yang siapapun melihatnya tak bisa menahan niat untuk melahapnya apalagi bagi seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Tapi aku menyukai—maksudku mencintaimu, chagiya" ucap Chanyeol menarik Baekhyun agar mendekat.

"_No way!_" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sinis lalu menjauhkan diri untuk mendekati Kyungsoo—teman yang paling dekat digeng ini. Meskipun jika dilihat secara fisik bahwa ia dekatnya dengan Chanyeol tetapi Baekhyun enggan untuk menerimanya. Ia lebih memilih dekat dengan Kyungsoo karena namja bermata seperti burung hantu itu satu-satunya anggota yang _less_ _pervert_. Dan mereka berdua adalah uke-nya grup ini.

Anggota yang lain hanya bisa tertawa sambil memaklumi tingkah rutin pasangan ChanBaek yang mereka pikir konyol itu.

"Guys, aku tadi mimpi aneh. Dan mengingatnya saja membuatku malu sendiri" tutur Baekhyun membuka percakapan baru.

"Mimpi seperti apa?" tanya maknae dari geng ini—Oh Sehun.

"Iya, mimpi apa itu?" tanya Jongin menyusul pertanyaan yang diajukan Sehun.

"Aku bermimpi sedang melakukan hubungan intim dengan err...murid 2-A" balas Baekhyun dengan nada pelan karena ia khawatir jika orang-orang yang ada dikelas mendengarnya.

"Maksudmu seks?" tanya Junmyeon yang membuat Chanyeol langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak karena sepemikiran.

**Plak**

"Aish, appo!" ringis Chanyeol mengusap-usap kepalanya yang terkena jitakan jitu dari Baekhyun karena telah membuat namja cantik itu malu setengah mati.

"Kau pantas mendapatkannya" ucap Baekhyun menatap namja tinggi itu tajam.

Kyungsoo terlalu _innocent_ untuk mendengar kata seks sehingga ia hanya bisa terkekeh melihat aksi _love-hate_ ChanBaek. Sementara Jongin dan Sehun yang mendengar kata itu hanya diam namun pikiran mereka berjalan entah kemana—bisa jadi mereka saat ini sedang membayangkan melakukan seks masing-masing.

"Yak! Tak usah se-frontal itu, Junmyeon-ah" keluh Baekhyun menatap sang _leader _dengan tatapan kecewa.

Junmyeon meraih tengkuknya yang tak terasa gatal itu dan memberi tatapan maafkan-aku-ya-aku-tak-bermaksud-seperti-itu.

"Jadi, kau melakukan hubungan intim dengan siapa?" tanya Jongin penasaran yang diikuti oleh anggukan Sehun.

"Anak kecil tak perlu tau" celoteh Junmyeon yang langsung dibalas oleh tatapan super tajam Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kami berdua sudah dewasa!" protes Sehun membela dirinya dengan Jongin.

"Aku tak mengetahui namanya" jujur Baekhyun. Ia memang tak pernah mengenal orang yang ada didalam mimpi anehnya sebelumnya tetapi ia pernah melihatnya dikelas 2-A. Jadi dapat disimpulkan bahwa orang itu adalah murid 2-A.

"Kalau begitu nanti kita temui saja kelasnya, siapa tau kau menemukannya" usul Kyungsoo yang langsung disetujui semua anggota.

"Hmm... baiklah" setuju namja cantik itu sedikit ragu.

**Kring**

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai pun berbunyi memecahkan keheningan singkat diantara mereka karena memang tak ada topik lagi yang perlu dibicarakan untuk saat ini. Murid-murid sibuk berlari untuk duduk dibangku masing-masing.

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tak jelas selama pelajaran berlangsung. Namja cantik yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan itu melemparkan pandangan apa-sih-lihat-lihat? dan kemudian membuang muka. Ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju keluar jendela kelas yang tepat berada disamping barisannya sembari memperhatikan awan-awan yang berarak seiring angin menerpa apapun yang dilintasinya dan bagaimana kedamaian terciptakan diatas sana. Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli jika saat ini Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya. Ia pun berpikir jika disuruh memilih satu tempat, ia akan memilih awan karena tempatnya terlihat damai dan rasanya pasti menyenangkan.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

My 8th fic has finally been released! Oh iya, author minta maaf karena ff I Own You belum ada lanjutan sejak pertama kali rilis. Author rada bingung sama jalan cerita buat next chapter, jadinya harus dipikirin mateng-mateng lagi hiks. Sambil nunggu proses perilisan(?) chapter 2 dari I Own You, mending pantengin dulu ff ini (Sekalian permintamaafan author wkwk). Buat yang rada bingung sama chapter 1 dari ff ini, author kasih kesimpulan deh. Jadi ceritanya ayahnya eneng Baekhyun(?) sama ayahnya akang Chanyeol(?) itu kerja sama dalam dunia perusahaan gitu. Nah mereka ambil kesempatan ini buat dijodohin anak-anak mereka. Walaupun udah dikasih perhatian lebih sama Chanyeol, Baekhyun sama sekali ga ada rasa. Suatu hari Baekhyun mimpi aneh, dia mimpi nc'an sama adik kelas. Abis itu... abis itu apa ya? Kepo deh hahaha just kidding okay LOL buat lanjutannya, keep looking forward aja yaaa. Duh author jadi banyak bacot gini, yasudah inti nya mah don't forget to give reviews sebanyak-banyaknya biar author tambah semangat ngelanjutin ffnya ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Chanyeol tak henti-hentinya memperhatikan Baekhyun sambil tersenyum tak jelas selama pelajaran berlangsung. Namja cantik yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan itu melemparkan pandangan apa-sih-lihat-lihat? dan kemudian membuang muka. Ia mengalihkan pandangan menuju keluar jendela kelas yang tepat berada disamping barisannya sembari memperhatikan awan-awan yang berarak seiring angin menerpa apapun yang dilintasinya dan bagaimana kedamaian terciptakan diatas sana. Baekhyun sama sekali tak peduli jika saat ini Chanyeol masih memperhatikannya. Ia pun berpikir jika disuruh memilih satu tempat, ia akan memilih awan karena tempatnya terlihat damai dan rasanya pasti menyenangkan.

**[CHAPTER 2]**

Keenam namja tampan dan dua dari mereka adalah namja cantik berjalan secara bergerombol melewati koridor sekolah, tampang mereka terkesan _cool_ saat yeoja maupun namja memperhatikan sambil membicarakan bagaimana kerennya keenam dari mereka.

"Kyaaaa! Mereka keren sekali!"  
"Chanyeolie oppa please notice us, we are your hardcore biased!"  
"Sehun dan Jongin oppa terlihat tampan dan sexy!"  
"Junmyeon oppaaaa~!"  
"Kyungsoo-ya! Betapa imutnya dirimu!"  
"Baekhyunnie_, why so pretty_?!"

Suasana dikoridor sekolah saat ini sangat ramai karena kedatangan geng kalangan atas yang diketuai oleh Junmyeon. Teriakan mereka semakin histeris ketika sang _leader _memperlihatkan senyuman bak malaikat miliknya—siapapun yang melihat hal itu sudah pasti membuat mereka jatuh hati.

Keenam namja _cool _itu ternyata berniat untuk pergi ke kantin—tak lupa dengan kekaguman dan teriakan histeris murid-murid seiring memperhatikan mereka. Setelah mengambil jatah makanan masing-masing, mereka pun melangkahkan kaki menuju meja kantin dan mulai menyantap makan siang.

"_Tunggu..." _Baekhyun menghentikan aktifitas makan siangnya lalu mengernyitkan dahi, "_Bukankah itu...namja yang ada dimimpi anehku waktu itu?_" batinnya heran sesaat ia melihat sosok seorang namja yang pernah ia temui dalam mimpi. Namja yang tak diketahui namanya itu tengah asik sendiri menyeruput jus apel.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dihadapan Baekhyun karena sedari tadi namja cantik itu tak melanjutkan makan siangnya, hal itu membuat Baekhyun kembali sadar setelah tergelayut dalam pikiran.

"Kau sakit, Baekhyunnie?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja" balas Baekhyun dan kembali terfokus pada makan siangnya.

**__My Lovely Hoobae__**

"Kyungsoo-ah, temani aku ke kelas 2-A, yuk" pinta Baekhyun pada teman seperjuangannya itu seraya memperlihatkan wajah memelas layaknya seekor anak anjing. Namja yang diminta hanya bisa menerimanya karena ia tak tega jika harus menolak.

Kedua primadona dari geng kalangan atas Victory High School pun mulai mendatangi kelas namja yang tak diketahui namanya itu.

Kosong.

Tak satupun dari murid kelas 2-A berada disana namun hanya tas dan peralatan tulis mereka lah yang tersisa. Kelas terasa sunyi.

"Mungkin mereka sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga" tebak Kyungsoo yakin karena jika bukan gym, kemana lagi?

"Kalau begitu ayo kita ke gym" ajak Baekhyun dan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo tanpa memberi aba-aba.

Kyungsoo yang melihat tingkah Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah, biarkanlah namja cantik itu melakukan sesuatu yang disukainya.

Mereka pun sampai didepan pintu gym sekolah. Baekhyun perlahan membuka pintu dan suara decitan sepatu seiring permainan basket langsung menyambut mereka berdua. Tebakan teman satu gengnya itu ternyata benar, murid-murid kelas 2-A sedang mengikuti pelajaran olahraga—mereka semua berkumpul didalam gym. Kedua primadona dari geng kalangan atas tersebut kemudian berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki ruangan.

"Jadi, mana orang itu?" tanya Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Entahlah, tapi aku sempat melihatnya sesaat kita berada dikantin" balas Baekhyun namun pandangannya sibuk mencari sosok namja itu.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Hey, itu dia!" seru Baekhyun membuat Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget karena tingkah namja cantik itu yang secara tiba-tiba.

"Mana?" Kyungsoo belum dapat menemukan orang yang selama ini Baekhyun cari.

"Yang itu! Yang sedang terduduk sambil meminum sebotol air mineral!" ucap Baekhyun dengan nada semangat dan akhirnya Kyungsoo menemukan sosok orang yang Baekhyun tunjukkan.

"Tampan..." gumam Baekhyun, pandangannya masih terfokus pada namja tersebut.

**Glek**

Baekhyun menelan ludahnya kasar saat keringat mengucur membasahi dahi serta leher namja itu dan 'adik kecil' miliknya menegang serta celananya terasa sempit akibat melihat hal tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat kembali kejadian aneh yang ada didalam mimpinya waktu itu.

"_Bagaimana bisa aku berhubungan intim dengan seorang hoobae padahal kami sama sekali tak mengenal satu sama lain?_" batin Baekhyun heran.

**__My Lovely Hoobae__**

Baekhyun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa menuju toilet dan masuk ke bilik kosong. Ia terduduk lemas diatas closet yang sedari tadi tertutup. Beribu pertanyaan menghantui pikirannya dan ia masih tak percaya jika namja itu benar-benar 'namja' yang berada didalam mimpi anehnya.

Baekhyun mengacak-ngacak rambutnya frustasi, ternyata seperti ini rasanya menjadi nafsu. 'adik kecil'-nya bahkan tak dapat berhenti menegang.

"Argh!" umpat Baekhyun kesal. Kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya dan membuka pintu bilik toilet.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, sunbae?" tanya seorang namja heran karena mendengar umpatan kesal Baekhyun.

**Deg**

Ternyata namja yang bertanya itu adalah namja yang sudah melakukan hubungan intim bersamanya dalam mimpi. Akhirnya Baekhyun dapat menemukannya kembali.

"A...aniyo...aku baik-baik saja" balas Baekhyun terbata-bata setengah shock karena namja itu menuntut jawaban darinya.

"Kau adalah salah satu anggota dari geng kalangan atas itu kan? Namaku Kim Taehyung, senang bertemu denganmu" ucap namja murid 2-A itu seraya membungkuk sopan.

"Ne, senang bertemu denganmu juga" Baekhyun membalas ucapan sopan namja yang ternyata bernama asli Kim Taehyung itu masih dengan perasaan gugup menyelimuti dirinya. Ia sama sekali tak heran jika namja itu sudah mengetahui namanya karena memang seluruh penjuru sekolah mengenal si cantik Byun Baekhyun.

**Kring**

Bel tanda pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi sehingga harus membuat percakapan antara Baekhyun dan Taehyung berakhir begitu saja.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi duluan ne, sunbaenim" pamit Taehyung lalu meninggalkan Baekhyun seorang diri ditoilet pria, sebelumnya ia membungkuk sopan teringat fakta bahwa namja cantik itu lebih tua darinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum simpul seiring Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya. Beberapa detik kemudian ia pun berjalan kearah wastafel hanya sekedar mencuci tangan.

**Author POV End**

**__My Lovely Hoobae__**

**Baekhyun POV**

Jam menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Setelah berganti pakaian, aku langsung menghempaskan diri ke atas ranjang _king size_ milikku. Berbaring menatap langit-langit kamarku yang tinggi. Sejenak menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata.

Aku lelah dan dorongan untuk pergi ke alam mimpi begitu kuat. Aku ingin melupakan semua hal yang ada dimimpi anehku waktu itu tapi setiap kali aku mencoba melupakannya, aku malah bisa mengingat semuanya. Kali ini pikiran dan perasaanku bercampur aduk—resah, gelisah serta bimbang dan bingung selalu menyertai benakku.

**Pip pip pip**

Ponselku yang terbungkus oleh _phone case_ berwarna putih bergambar sayap hitam berdering saat sebuah notifikasi masuk—ternyata ada 1 pesan. Setelah menatap layar ponsel sejenak, lekas ku membacanya.

_From: Annoying Chanyeol_

_Hai Baekhyunnie sayangku~ Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam. Aku akan kerumahmu jam 7 nanti._

"Aish, Chanyeol benar-benar _annoying_!" ketusku.

Awalnya aku sengaja tak ingin kemana-mana hari ini tapi si Chanyeol idiot terus-terusan mengirimiku pesan dan isinya sama-sama saja. Lalu kulempar ponsel tak jauh dariku, tak peduli jika Chanyeol mengirimiku pesan untuk yang ke-5 kali.

**Pip pip pip**

_From: Annoying Chanyeol_

_Baekhyunnie sayang, mengapa kau tak membalas pesanku?_

Saatku lihat pesan yang baru saja masuk, lagi-lagi itu adalah Chanyeol yang _kekeuh _ingin mengajakku makan malam. Akhirnya ku-iya-kan saja ajakannya daripada harus terus-terusan dikirimi pesan oleh si idiot itu.

_To: Annoying Chanyeol_

_Baiklah tapi berhenti mengirimiku pesan!_

Pesan yang baru saja kukirim terdengar kasar tapi biarkan saja. Toh, aku menganggap si tiang idiot itu bukan siapa-siapaku. Ckck.

**__My Lovely Hoobae__**

6:55 PM

Jam tangan digital yang melingkar dilenganku sudah menunjukkan pukul tujuh kurang 5 menit malam yang artinya Chanyeol akan segera datang kerumahku. Sungguh, aku benar-benar malas pergi makan malam tapi sepertinya dia memaksa jadi mau tak mau kuterima saja.

"Tuan Park Chanyeol sudah menunggu anda diluar" ujar kepala pelayan memberitahu kedatangan Chanyeol kepadaku.

Aku pun bangkit karena sedari tadi sudah terduduk menunggu di sofa ruang tamu. Sebelumnya aku berpamitan pada eomma (appa sedang lembur jadi ia tak ada dirumah pada saat ini).

Aku dapat melihat Chanyeol sudah berpakaian rapi dan berdiri sambil memperlihatkan senyuman yang kupikir idiot itu diluar sana. Lalu aku hampiri namja berperawakan tinggi itu dengan langkah malas seraya meruntuki diri sendiri. Mengapa disaat aku ingin bersantai dimalam ini malah datang si annoying Chanyeol? Mau tak mau aku ikuti saja hal yang ia inginkan dimalam ini daripada semakin diabaikan, semakin dia menggangguku. Ck, _annoying Chanyeol is indeed annoying_.

Setelah aku masuk kedalam mobil Chanyeol—sebelumnya ia membukakan pintu lalu mempersilahkanku—ia pun menancapkan gas mobilnya dan mulai menyetir meninggalkan rumah.

"Baru saja aku hendak tidur, kau sudah menginterupsi" kataku dengan nada kesal seraya memajukan bibir bawahku yang merah natural.

"Hehehe" Chanyeol terkekeh layaknya seorang idiot, "Aku bosan dirumah jadinya aku mengajakmu makan malam" lanjutnya dengan sebuah _peace sign_.

"Mengapa harus aku? Kau kan bisa mengajak yang lain" gerutuku sepanjang perjalanan yang membuat si annoying Chanyeol tertawa cekikikan. Ugh, aku benar-benar kesal.

"Sudah jangan banyak ngomel, deh. Kau makin lucu" gombal si idiot—Astaga, sudah berapa banyak panggilan jelek yang aku berikan padanya? Aku jadi merasa bersalah tapi masa bodoh. Ckck, aku tetap tak mau menganggap Park Chanyeol lebih dari teman.

Setelah 20 menit lamanya perjalanan, akhirnya kami sampai di sebuah restaurant mewah bergaya Italia yang tak pernah aku kunjungi sebelumnya.

Setelah mendapat tempat, seorang pelayan menghampiri kami berdua.

Hey, tunggu! Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengannya ditoilet sekolah...

"Mau pesan apa, tuan?" tanyanya sopan.

.

.

.

_"__Kau adalah salah satu anggota dari geng kalangan atas itu kan? Namaku Kim Taehyung, senang bertemu denganmu"_

**Deg**

Pelayan itu ternyata Kim Taehyung, namja yang pernah bertemu denganku ditoilet sekolah, namja yang menjadi incaranku saat aku berusaha mencarinya bersama Kyungsoo, namja yang melakukan—err—seks denganku di mimpi.

Chanyeol melambaikan tangan dihadapanku karena sedari tadi aku sudah tenggelam dalam pikiran, "Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tanyanya dengan raut wajah khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja" balasku sembari tersenyum sekilas padanya.

"Baekhyun sunbae? Senang bertemu denganmu lagi" setelah menyadari keberadaanku, ia menyapaku dengan senyuman. Oh God, bahkan dia terlihat lebih tampan daripada si annoying Chanyeol.

**Baekhyun POV End**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

are you guys curious about this fiction? keep reading!


End file.
